Five Tailed Curse
by UnimportantBystander
Summary: There's a new shinobi in Konoha. A shinobi who carries a dark secret with her. What will happen when Naruto meets her? NOT NarutoxOC -DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE- I'm sorry guys
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Be glad, if I did it wouldn't be as good as now :D

Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction, so be nice, kay? I already have the first six chapters on my deviantart account, so I thought I could make an account here, so you people who don't read things on deviantart can read it too if you want.

Rated T to be safe, there will be violence in the future, and it's also a bit for language, I think…

So anyways… enjoy, and remember: reviews make me happy! So R&R please!

* * *

A relieved breath escaped from her mouth when Wabishii Okami walked out of the hokage's office. Finally, after two weeks of difficult tests and a couple of surprisingly easy won bets, she had gained Tsunade's trust. Smiling she put on her brand new Konoha forehead protector. She was a Konoha shinobi now.

Okami was a shinobi of whom was never heard. She had no village, she had no home. Her life consisted of traveling around the world, developing ninja skills on the way. She was only fifteen years old and had raised herself somehow. Except for Tsuki, her loyal companion, she had been alone since she was born. No, that wasn't true. She wasn't alone.

Never…

But her past was the last thing she wanted to think about now. She had something to celebrate. She was going to settle down in Konoha after fifteen years of living in uncertainty and fear. She had come to Konoha to start over new. A whole new beginning away from her past and the dark secret she carried with her.

Stepping outside, she enjoyed the light breeze flowing through her long brown hair. Okami felt like eating out to celebrate becoming a Konoha shinobi. She walked down the streets until she passed a place of which a delicious smell was coming. Ichiraku, the sign read.

Ramen, she thought, the perfect meal to celebrate her new beginning. She ordered a bowl of ramen and sat down next to a boy with blond hair. When she looked at him she met eyes of the brightest blue she had ever seen. She looked back at her ramen and began to eat. The blonde didn't look away from her, though. No, she thought, he wasn't staring at her. He was staring at her ramen. Glancing sideways, Okami could see the hunger in his eyes. It was getting really annoying. How was she supposed to eat in peace like this?

"What?" she asked a bit ruder than she meant to

"Nothing." He answered, quickly looking away.

Okami shrugged and went on with her meal, but soon she caught the blonde staring at her food again.

"Why don't you buy your own bowl of ramen and stare at that?" Okami asked annoyed.

"I'd love to do that, but I already finished my bowl and now I'm broke." the boy answered.

"Why are you still here then?"

"Because it smells to good to leave."

But from the hungry look in his eyes, Okami could see he stayed for more than just the smell.

"You must really like this stuff." Okami stated.

"Yeah, Ichiraku's is the best, believe it!" the boy said, giving her a smile as bright as the sun.

Okami thought about all this for a moment before speaking again.

"I'll buy you some ramen if you really want it that bad."

"Really? That'd be great! Thanks nee-chan." He said, giving her an even bigger smile.

"Please don't call me that. My name is Wabishii Okami." She said while ordering a bowl of ramen.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself.

Well, Uzumaki Naruto," she held the bowl in front of him, but just out of his reach, "Remember that I'll pay for your food only this time, and it won't be for free. You'll have to do something back for me."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

I guess Tsuki can handle things on her own for a while longer, she thought.

"You'll have to train with me." she said after thinking about it.

"Train with you?" Naruto asked confused.

"You're a Konoha shinobi too, right?" she said pointing at his forehead protector. "So I want you to train with me after we finish our meal. It isn't dark yet, so there's plenty of time to train left."

It seemed Naruto only now noticed the forehead protector she was wearing. So his mind isn't as bright as his smile, Okami thought.

"Sure, I'll train with you." he answered.

Okami gave him the bowl and they ate their meals in silence.

"You're new here, aren't you? I've never seen you here before." He said when he finished his bowl.

"Yes, I'm new." She said, not willing to say more, but the blonde didn't notice and continued asking.

"Where are you from?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," she said putting her bowl down as well, "are you ready to train with me now?"

"I'm ready, believe it!"

Okami couldn't do anything other but believe it.

* * *

When they reached the training grounds they started their training. They sparred for a while and Okami soon proved to be his better, but Naruto didn't give up. Only when it was becoming dark she managed to pin him down and he admitted defeat.

They lay down in the soft grass and looked at the stars and barely visible moon.

"That was fun." Okami said, "You're pretty good."

"You're not that bad yourself." Naruto replied, "Next time I'll beat you, believe it!"

"We'll see about that." She said teasing.

Why am I so calm with him? So comfortable? I've never been like this with anyone else. It was like they've known each other for a very long time already.

"Okami-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Would you like to go to see a movie with me tomorrow? Just as friends of course."

"You think of me as a friend?" Okami asked surprised, "We've only met this afternoon."

"Yeah, but you're new here, and this way you'll at least have one friend." He said with a smile. But the last thing Okami felt like now, was smiling.

"So you only want to be my friend because I don't have anyone here?" she asked softly.

"No, I didn't –"

"You only wanted to be my friend because you pity me?" her voice barely more than a whisper now.

"I… I don't –"

"You don't know anything about me, Uzumaki!" she yelled at him, "I don't need friends that pity me!"

Naruto could hear the anger in her voice… the hurt. Okami's angry eyes met his blue ones full of confusion.

"Okami-chan, what happened to you eyes?" Naruto asked, not knowing what else to say.

Shit, Okami thought, looking down so he couldn't see her eyes anymore. I've got to get out of here before… she didn't even want to think about what would happen if someone would find out.

Okami got up, gathered some chakra in her feet and ran away at lightning speed, leaving a bewildered Naruto behind.

* * *

Just so you know, I've got this thing for cliffhangers, so there will be more chapters with cliffhangers.

Oh, and if you've got a problem with my English: blame it on my English teacher!

That was all, I'll just go get the next chapter up here now.

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Second chapter's up! Enjoy!

* * *

What the hell just happened? Naruto asked himself as he walked trough the deserted streets of Konoha. He had only asked her if she wanted to go see a movie with him and she freaked out. And that wasn't even the strangest thing…

This afternoon her eyes had been hazel, but just now her whole eyes were pitch black, except for a small silver sickle of silver in each. He just had to know what happened to her.

"I'll go to her house and ask her about it." He decided.

But right after said this, he realized he didn't know where she lived. What was he going to do now? He couldn't go home now. He just couldn't. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway after all this.

He sighed as he came to a halt. When he looked up, he was looking at a big building with the fire symbol on it.

Of course! He could go ask Tsunade where Okami lives. Why didn't he think of that sooner?

Forgetting about the time it was, he ran to the fifth hokage's house. He almost had to knock her door out before she finally opened it. The next moment, Naruto was lying on the ground with a terrible pain in his head. Looking up, he saw Tsunade stand in the doorway, her fist still raised.

"That hurt, old hag!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Baka! Don't you know what time it is? What do you want?"

It took Naruto a few seconds to remember what he came to do in the first place.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"This'd better be important."

"Where does that new girl, Wabishii Okami, live?" he asked.

This question earned him another hit in the head.

"Baka! You wake me up in the middle of the night to ask me where that new shinobi lives? If she didn't want to tell you she'd probably got a good reason for it. That girl's not stupid. She probably didn't want you to stand at her door in the middle of the night."

"No, it isn't like that!" Naruto said, "We met this afternoon and just now she started acting really strange. One moment we were just talking and the next she is yelling at me. I don't even know what I said wrong! I want to go see if she's alright. I'm a bit worried about her."

Tsunade sighed annoyed and gave him the address. He sure was a complete idiot when it came to girls.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah, just go already." Tsunade said, "But if you'll ever knock on my door this late again if it's not urgent, I'm going to make sure you can't knock on any door anymore." She added threatening before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

So this is where she lives, Naruto thought as he stood at the door.

It was just a couple of streets away from his own apartment and looked just as poor as his. Why is she living in such a place? And where are her parents? This apartment is only big enough for one, maybe two persons to live in. These were the thoughts that crossed his mind while he stood there, looking at the door.

Finally, Naruto raised his hand and knocked on the door. He waited for a while, but nobody opened the door.

"Open up, Okami!" he yelled at the closed door "You're going to talk to me, whether you like it or not!"

Still no answer came. She doesn't want to see me, Naruto thought. But he wasn't going to give up so easily. He took a kunai out and opened the lock with it. Naruto had barely opened the door when there was a white flash. He felt something hit hard against his chest, which caused him to fall over. The next moment, there was a sharp pain in his right arm.

The door had already closed again, but Naruto still lay there, staring at the door in shock, unable to move.

What the hell just happened? What was that flash?

These were his last thoughts before passing out from the blood loss of the giant cut in his right arm. He hadn't even realized he was bleeding because of the shock.

* * *

Okami ran. She didn't know where she was running to. She didn't care either. She only knew she had to get away from Naruto. Okami was in panic, blinded by a fear she didn't understand.

I have to calm down, get my thoughts strait, she told herself.

She stopped, sat down under a tree and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

That anger… it didn't feel like it was mine, she thought. Where did it come from?

And suddenly she knew.

She closed her eyes and searched her mind for the one she wanted to speak.

'Houkou!'

'What's the matter?' said a voice, coming from the darkest depths of her mind.

'You know what's the matter! Uzumaki Naruto!'

'What about him?' the voice replied.

'don't play dumb! You know you can't fool me!' this time the she felt anger was really her own, 'I know that anger from before was yours and I want to know why it was so powerful, so full of hate.'

'I don't trust that kid.'

'You don't trust anybody, and you never got this angry before about someone else we've met.'

'I don't know why, I just don't like him. It's as if I recognize something in him, and I don't like it.'

'Have you met him before?'

'Are you sure you've got a brain? Because you're not using it now. Just think about it. That kid is the same age as you and I was with you since you were born. How could I have ever met him. And if I had, he probably wouldn't have survived it.'

'I still don't understand it, but at least I now know where that anger came from. Now I can control it the next time I see him.'

'You are planning on seeing him again? Are you crazy?'

'Of course I'm going to see him again! I'll have to apologize to him, don't I? And it's not like I can avoid him or something, since we're both Konoha shinobi.'

'But he saw your eyes! How are you going to explain that?'

'They change only at night and I can turn them back with a few hand sings. He'll think it was his imagination.'

'But-'

'I smell blood!'

* * *

Yet another cliffhanger.. What will happen? o.O go read the next chapter!

Review please, I need them…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi-sama does.

Chapter 3 already! Read it and like it!

…

Or don't like it… decide for yourself

* * *

There was something familiar about this scent, but what was it? Suddenly Okami realized who's scent it was.

No! it can't be, Okami thought.

But it was. It was Naruto's scent…

She gathered some more chakra in her feet and ran faster than she ever had before. As she came closer to the place the scent was coming from, Okami began to recognize more and more places, until she knew exactly where she was.

This is the neighborhood I live in, Okami realized. He couldn't have gone to my house, could he? He doesn't know where I live, does he? Okami started to panic. What if he had tried to enter her apartment?

The closer she came to the source of the scent, the more certain she became that Naruto was bleeding at her door. And because of the strong scent, she was sure it wasn't just a small cut either. Okami now ran straight to her apartment without any doubt.

Despite the fact that she had known what she was going to see, Okami was shocked. Naruto just lay there, soaking in his own blood.

Without wasting any more time, Okami opened the door, took Naruto in her arms and carried him inside. She was welcomed by something licking her face, but she pushed it away.

"Fetch some bandages and towels, Tsuki!" she said to the big white wolf like dog while she lay Naruto down on the couch, "And don't forget the antidote!"

Okami kneeled by Naruto's side, quickly removed his jacket and put her hands on the wound in his arm to heal it.

Tsuki returned, put the bandages, towels and a small bottle she fetched down and went to sit next to Okami. The wolf looked very sorry and whined softly.

"I'll get to you when I'm done with this, Tsuki", Okami said angrily.

Okami's healing skills weren't perfect, but she had to take the risk. If she didn't, Naruto would die for sure. She didn't know where the hospital was, and searching for it would take to much time. And besides that, moving Naruto's body now would almost certainly kill him.

When she was finally done, Tsuki handed her the bandages. These weren't really necessary, but she used them anyway, just to make sure the wound didn't open again in case her healing wasn't good enough. She had never treated a wound this serious before.

Next, Okami removed Naruto's t-shirt, careful not to touch the his arm. On his chest she saw a rainbow of colors. Every shade of bleu and purple there was and bright red around them. There were two big bruises in the form of dog paws.

Since she didn't know how to heal bruises, she couldn't do anything else but to rub some ointment on them and bandage his chest as well.

She was done with Naruto's injuries now, but it wasn't over yet. For once, Okami wasn't happy with Tsuki's poisonous fangs. She picked up the bottle, put it to Naruto's mouth and helped him swallow the clear liquid.

I'll contact his parents in the morning, she thought while putting a blanket over him. All they could do now was wait. Moving Naruto even now was too dangerous. The poison was still in his body.

He won't have it easy for the next few weeks, she thought. He can stay here till he's better.

Now she was done with this, Okami turned to Tsuki .

"Why did you attack him? He could've died if I hadn't found him!"

Tsuki growled a bit in reply.

"I know you wanted to protect our new home, but you'll have to understand you can't attack everyone who knocks on our door! We live in a village now, it's absolutely normal for people to go visit each other."

At this Tsuki barked.

"He tried to break in? he must have been worried about me."

The wolf growled again.

"He had my scent on him?" Okami asked, "Of course he had my scent on him! We've been sparring all afternoon. Please think about it Tsuki, you didn't smell my blood on him, did you? You have to stop being so suspicious about everyone now, understand?"

Tsuki barked a 'yes'.

"But still be on your guard next time someone breaks in."

Okami picked up the towels and filled a bucket with warm water.

"I'll go clean up the blood. You watch over Naruto and make sure he doesn't move to much."

Okami was shocked when she saw how much blood Naruto had lost. How could he have survived this? He had been extremely lucky.

She cleaned up the blood in and outside her apartment. After that she took a quick shower, changed into her pajamas and said goodnight to Tsuki.

"You keep watching over Naruto, okay?"

Tsuki barked in agreement.

Okami could only barely hold her eyes open when she walked to her bedroom. She hadn't even realized how tired she was until now. She lay down and was immediately asleep.

* * *

What happened? There had been this white flash and a lot of pain.

Naruto groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling of his apartment. When he realized he was laying on a couch, he started to look around

This isn't my apartment. Where am I? Who brought me here?

He sat up fast, but quickly lay down again in pain. His chest was killing him, and his arm was hurt pretty bad as well. He looked around, careful not to hurt himself again. The apartment was a bit bigger than his own, there wasn't much furniture, though. Besides the couch he was on, there was, as far as he could see, only a table and a big painting hanging above the couch. It showed a full moon with some shadows walking beneath and looking up at it. He couldn't see what the shadows were. Dogs, maybe wolfs? There were four doors, leading, if it was similar to his own apartment, to the kitchen, the bedroom and the bathroom. The fourth door was of course the front door.

Only now he noticed the big white dog sitting on the floor, staring at him. The dog leapt to his feet and walked towards a door behind which probably was the bedroom of the person who lived here. It opened the door with his front paws. Naruto saw he had been right. He caught a glimpse of a bed with someone sleeping in it before the door closed again. He heard the dog bark.

"What!" someone screamed.

There was some stumbling and the next moment the door opened again.

There was Okami, still in her pajamas and tears in her eyes. She ran towards him and dropped down on her knees besides him.

"Naruto, you're awake already." she said shocked.

Okami couldn't take it anymore. She covered her face in her hands and began to cry.

"Did you save me, Okami-chan?" Naruto asked with a soft voice.

"No, Naruto." Okami answered "I almost killed you."

* * *

_Another_cliffhanger? Yeah ; I just love to keep you hanging… but the next one won't be a cliffhanger, I promise

Review please! I really need it people


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim to own Naruto

Yay! It's chapter 4 already! I've got 2 more chapters after this one, you'll have to wait for the rest.

* * *

'I almost killed you' it sounded over and over in his head. It was stuck, it wouldn't go away.

"What are you talking about, Okami-chan?" Naruto said unbelieving, "Please tell me what happened to me."

"That day," Okami began "the day we had that fight. I didn't go to my apartment when I ran away, but you did. You went to my apartment and tried to break in.'

Her eyes were focused on the floor, lost in the memory. Suddenly she looked up, straight into Naruto's eyes.

"Why did you do that! Who gave you my address?" she yelled at him.

"Tsu-Tsunade told me," Naruto said, a bit afraid of the sudden outburst, "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

Damn that Houkou. Why can't he keep his anger under control?

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Naruto, that day and just now." Okami said "I don't know why I do it all the time."

"It's okay Okami, please go on with what happened."

"That day, it was Tsuki who attacked you, but it was me who almost killed you. That day, after the fight, I wanted you to die. I wanted you to vanish from this world. I hated you with all my heart."

Naruto was shocked. Why hadn't she let him die if she hated him so much?

"But at the same time," Okami went on, "I knew it wasn't really anger. It was fear. Fear of being hurt again. Fear of being stabbed in the back again. You just wanted to be my friend Naruto, and I pushed you away like I've done with everybody else I've ever met. But you're different. You won't leave me alone, you won't abandon me like everybody else did. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. There's something about you that makes me trust you. Like you understand me more than any other person ever did. It makes me feel vulnerable and happy at the same time. I guess that's what friendship feels like. Earlier you said you wanted to be my friend. If that offer still counts I'd like to be your friend, Naruto."

She must have gone through a hard time, to make her talk like this. She must have suffered. She kind of reminded him of himself when he was little.

"Of course the offer still counts Okami-chan, I'd love to be your friend." He said with a soft smile "But can you explain to me what you meant when you said you almost killed me?"

"Yeah, it's because Tsuki and I have such a close bond. We've been together for a very long time now. We grew up together, and went trough a lot of things. Because of that we can communicate really well, and often we can sense how the other feels. If one of us has a really strong feeling the other senses it, no mater how far apart we are. Tsuki must've felt my confusion and anger. And when you came at the door, she smelled my scent on you. That's why she attacked you, she thought you had done something to me. I'm really sorry Naruto." Okami began to sob in her hands again.

She looked up when a comforting hand touched her shoulder.

"Naruto, you shouldn't move yet! Tsuki's poison is still in your body. You weren't even supposed to be awake yet."

This reminded Naruto of something.

"For how long was I asleep?"

"Two days."

"Two days? But I had a mission!" Naruto panicked, trying to stand up, but quickly lying down again in pain.

"I went to Tsunade yesterday and explained everything to her. She got pretty angry at me. I can handle some screaming, but she really creeped me out." Okami explained, "Anyway, she muttered something about giving the mission to Kiba instead."

"Kiba? That bastard! Stealing my missions behind my back." Naruto roared.

"Who is he?"

"He's an arrogant jerk. He's very loud and has this really big dog, Akamaru. I think he's about the same size as Tsuki. Kiba uses him for his jutsu and they're pretty strong. But I totally kicked their asses in the chuunin exams, believe it!"

"So you're a chuunin already?" Okami asked.

"No, during the chuunin exams Konoha was attacked and I went away to train for two and a half year before a new exam started. I returned not so long ago, so I'm still a genin." He said a bit embarrassed. "What about you, Okami-chan?"

"I've never been part of a village nor have I worked as a shinobi before, so I'm a genin too."

There was a awkward silence before somebody spoke again.

"Naruto?" Okami said after a few minutes.

"Yes?"

"I tried to find your parents yesterday to tell them what happened. I found your apartment, but not your parents. Are they out of town or something?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say they're out of town."

So I did smell it right, Okami thought. He lives alone. He has no parents, just like-

"What about yours?" he interrupted her thoughts.

"I guess you can say mine are out of town too."

Just like yours, Naruto.

"I see."

There fell a silence again, but this time it wasn't awkward. This time, it was an understanding silence.

"You should rest some more, Naruto."

"Okami-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna go to see a movie with me when I'm better? Just as friends of course."

For a moment Naruto thought she'd yell at him again, but he had to know if she had been honest about all of this.

"Sure Naruto, I'd like that." Okami smiled at him.

* * *

Review please, I would greatly appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sama, not me

Enjoy. After this one I've got one more finished already.

* * *

A week passed and before they knew it, Naruto was up on his feet again. Okami was amazed. She had used the antidote two times before to save someone, and they had been unconscious for a whole week. After that they needed another two weeks to recover completely. She hadn't seen anything like this before. He didn't even have a scar on his arm where Tsuki bit him, it was completely healed.

There is something strange about this guy, Okami thought.

* * *

"What movie do you want to see?"

Naruto, Okami and Tsuki were walking to the cinema, chatting about the latest movies.

"I'd like to see a scary movie." Okami answered.

It was getting dark, the streetlights were already lit.

"A scary movie? Are you sure?" Naruto sounded a bit nervous.

"If you're scared we can go see another movie." She said.

"Scared?" Naruto asked offended, "The great Uzumaki Naruto isn't afraid for any kind of movie!"

"Then a scary movie it is."

'Watch your eyes, pup.' Came the voice from the dark depths of her mind 'The moon is coming up.'

'I know.' She replied.

She made a couple of handsigns, making sure Naruto didn't see it.

* * *

"Transform Tsuki."

Tsuki did as she was told and transformed into a girl their age.

"I'll pay for you this time Okami."

"You don't have to do that. I have to pay for Tsuki too, I can't let you pay for all of that."

"Yes you can. You bought me ramen, so I pay this for you." Naruto said, "I've got enough money now thanks to that C-rank mission we did yesterday."

"Those bandits didn't stand a chance against the three of us." Okami said while Naruto paid for their tickets.

* * *

"That was a great movie, don't you think Naruto?"

"Yes, really great." He was still shaking a bit and looking around him nervously every few seconds. During the movie he had jumped at every scary part.

Tsuki changed back into a wolf when they came outside.

"Shall I walk you home?" Naruto asked, calming down a bit.

"Sure, I-" but that was as far as she got. She sensed the presence of others coming closer fast. As soon as she had taken out a kunai, Naruto was jumped by something big.

This scent… it's a…

"Tsuki!"

Tsuki launched herself at the big dog on top of Naruto, knocking it off him.

Someone's coming, this time it's a human. He's definitely the owner of the dog, Okami thought while Tsuki was still holding that same dog down.

There was someone running in their direction, but because it was dark she couldn't see who it was.

"Akamaru!" the person said.

The dog threw the somewhat distracted Tsuki off him and ran to his owner. When the owner of the dog stepped into the light of the lanterns, Okami saw a boy with messy brown hair and red marking on his face.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Okami asked him.

"Well, I was walking by and noticed this idiot was bothering you." He pointed at Naruto who was lying unconscious on the ground, "And I can't ignore a pretty girl in trouble, can I?" He smirked at her and then turned to his dog, "But I think you overdid it a bit, Akamaru, now he's unconscious."

But Naruto was already regaining his consciousness enough to hear Okami yell at the boy.

"The only one bothering me is you! You had no right to do that to Naruto!" She yelled in his face.

Okami ran over to Naruto to help him up when she saw that he was awake again.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto ignored that question and walked towards the boy.

"Kiba, you bastard! Put that mutt of yours on a leash or something!"

"Baka! I'm never putting Akamaru on a leash. I use him for my jutsu, you know that." He shot back at him, "And by the way, now we're talking about jutsu, thanks for that mission last week. What idiot injures himself right before a mission? Training to tough for you?" he added with a smirk, knowing it would make Naruto even more angry. "I got to go now, see you later." He winked at Okami, and ran off.

"Come back here bastard!" Naruto shouted, "I'll beat the crap out of you!"

It was no use, Kiba had already disappeared.

* * *

While Naruto walked Okami home, he tried to act happy, but she knew he was still troubled by what happened. Others wouldn't have seen through his smile, but over the years Okami had learned to look further that just someone's facial expression and see what lays behind.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"What do you mean, Okami-chan?"

"If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have got your mission."

"Are you talking about that again?" Naruto said, "Listen Okami-chan, you have to stop blaming everything on yourself. And besides, I've got plenty of time to get back at him for this."

Silence…

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Is that Kiba really such a jerk as you say?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"I think he can be a nice guy if you get to know him." Okami said, "If you two stop fighting like that, you can become really good friend, I think."

"What do you mean?"

"While you were unconscious, when I asked him why he did that to you, he said he saw you were bothering me and couldn't help a girl in trouble." Okami said, "I yelled at him he was the only one bothering me, though." She added when she saw the frown on Naruto's face.

"And your point is?"

Okami sighed, he really wasn't a very bright light. "My point is that while I was talking to him, I found out he would do the same thing for someone who's really in trouble."

Naruto thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Maybe, but I don't think he'll stop being do cocky soon."

"And the same goes for you, isn't that right Naruto?" Okami smirked, loving how she could read every thought of the blond.

"I'm not cocky!" he said. Okami just smiled at him.

In the meantime they had arrived at Okami's apartment.

"There's still some of your stuff inside, you can take it home now."

They went inside and quickly gathered Naruto's stuff.

"You want to train together tomorrow?" Okami asked when they were standing at the door again.

"Sure," Naruto said, "nine am at the training fields?"

"I'll be there."

Naruto left and Okami closed the door. After spending a whole week with Naruto her apartment seemed to be very quiet now.

"Let's go to bed, Tsuki."

They were both very tired. Spending time with Naruto was fun, but exhausting.

* * *

Yay! It's Kiba :D I like him

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, else I woudn't be writing _fan_fiction

This'll be the last chapter for a while, since I'm suffering from a minor writers block. But enjoy anyways. And reviewing doesn't kill you people.

* * *

The rest of the week Okami and Naruto trained and hung out together. Because of that they were becoming really good friends.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Bring it on." Came the reply.

They were on the training fields again. Naruto launched himself at Okami, she dodged it. When she looked up, Naruto was lying on the ground, this time still conscious. Akamaru leapt of his chest and walked to his owner.

"Kiba, you bastard! What did you do that for?" Naruto shouted while he got up.

"Well, first of all, I don't want a pretty girl to get hurt, and especially not because of a idiot like Naruto." He said with a wink at Okami, "And sec-"

"We were training you moron. And in case you didn't notice, I'm a shinobi too." Okami said, pointing at her forehead protector, "I can take care of myself just fine."

"So you're that new shinobi I've heard about. Wabishii Okami, right?" Kiba said, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru, nice to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same about you Inuzuka, but I can't since you keep telling your dog to jump my friends."

It seemed Kiba had figured out she wasn't just 'a pretty girl'. He would have to watch his mouth when he talked to her.

"I'm sorry." He said to her.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to."

Kiba sighed and mumbled some apologies to Naruto.

"Anyways," Kiba went on, now talking to Okami again, "Tsunade wants to see the four of us."

"Make that five." Okami said, pointing at Tsuki.

* * *

"Despite that she's still a genin, Wabishii Okami shall lead this mission."

"What? Why she?" Kiba asked, "I'm a chuunin already!"

"Her skills are as good as any chuunin's, she just hasn't participated in a chuunin exam yet." Tsunade sighed, "And besides that, if I put one of you two in charge you'll just end up fighting."

There was a silence, everybody present knew this was true, but like hell would Naruto or Kiba confess it.

"Well then, if that's settled I'll explain your mission." Tsunade went on, "This will be a B-rank mission. A village in the south of the fire country asked our help with a gang of bandits."

"Bandits?" Okami asked, "Naruto and I had a mission like that last week, but that was only a C-rank mission. What's so special about these bandits?"

"The bandits are nothing special," Tsunade replied, "There's something else I'm worried about. There are rumors about another hidden shinobi village in the fire country."

"Another shinobi village? How come we knew nothing about this?" Kiba asked accusingly.

There's no reason for you to know about a village that maybe doesn't even exist. There are nothing but rumors about this village, and even those are very rare. Nobody has ever seen it, and if it does exist they've kept it quiet very well. Nobody knows their purpose, nobody knows their goals, nobody knows where they are exactly nor do they know about their skills."

"Why don't you send some shinobi to look for it?" Naruto asked, clearly curious about the village.

"There's no reason to do that." Tsunade said annoyed by the stupid question of the blond, "As far as we know they are not our enemy. And they clearly want to stay unknown. If we send shinobi to investigate them it could end in a war."

"And this village is located near the village that is targeted by the bandits?" Okami asked, though it wasn't really a question, more like a conclusion.

"According to the rumors, yes. Use the rest of the day to prepare and come up with a strategy. Your team will leave tomorrow at sunrise."

"Yes, hokage-sama." Okami said, and the newly formed team left.

* * *

They decided to go to Ichiraku's for some ramen while they talked about their plans to defeat the bandits. The conversation skipped quickly form the mission to more personal stuff.

"So Okami, where are you from?" Kiba asked her.

"I don't know actually." She said.

Kiba looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I've been traveling with my master since I was little, and I have no memories of before."

"Then what about your parents?"

"I never knew them."

She looked kind of sad. Kiba couldn't help but thinking it was his fault for asking for her parents. He quickly looked for something else to say.

"Who was your master?" he asked.

"He was an old and powerful man. He had a lot of secrets even for me, his student. I didn't even know his name, I just called him master."

"And what sort of jutsu did he learn you?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Naruto asked, "You're both dog users so-"

"She's no dog user, you idiot."

"Than what's that supposed to be?" he pointed at Tsuki.

"Tsuki's a wolf, Naruto." Okami said.

"So her name's Tsuki, eh? She looks great, I can tell you've taken care of her very well."

"She has taken care of me very well too. And your Akamaru doesn't look bad either." She said. It was strange to have such a friendly conversation with the guy she'd only yelled at so far.

"Still I have to say you did a much better job than I did."

The surprise could clearly be seen on Naruto's face, though Okami couldn't tell if it was because he found out Tsuki was a wolf or because Kiba said someone did something better than him.

"I don't know much about wolf users," Kiba continued, "but I've heard wolves are a lot harder to deal with than dogs."

"So what kind of jutsu do you use if you don't use the same techniques as Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"I can do the basic wolf user jutsu, like making Tsuki transform into a human and stuff like that. But my master wasn't a wolf user himself. He knew a lot about hem, but it wasn't the same. To compensate for my lack of wolf user jutsu, he learned me some jutsu of the elements earth, air, water, fire and lightning. And we found a way how Tsuki and I can use some of them together."

Kiba was stunned, "You can use jutsu of all those elements? I've never heard of someone your age who can do that. And you're still a genin? It looks more like jounin level to me."

Naruto just sat there, not able to speak a word.

They finished their meals and all went home to pack for the mission.

"Please take a good night of sleep and I'll see you at the gates at sunrise."

"Got it, see yah."

"See you tomorrow, Okami-chan."

* * *

I'm kinda stuck for where to go from here. I know what has to happen, but I just didn't figure out how yet... So it'll probably take me a while to finish the next chapter.

But keep reviewing, and maybe it'll be inspired to write it sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 7 is finally here! :D I'm not totally over my writers block yet, but I managed to do this. So you better like it! :P

* * *

Okami ran through the silent streets of Konoha, Tsuki right behind her. It was still dark, but it wouldn't be long till sunrise. There was nobody at the gates when they arrived, but two minutes later they were complete.

"I got a map from Tsunade-sama. The village we need to go to is here." She pointed at the map, "It'll take us two days to get there, so lets head out."

The first day of their journey passed without trouble. They spent the night in a little tent Kiba had brought. The next day arrived in the village and went to see the head of the village.

"I'm so glad you could come. These bandits are becoming a real problem."

"No problem." Okami replied.

"Those bandits are going to be sorry they ever set a foot in this village when I'm done with them, believe it!"

"Shut up, baka." Kiba said to him.

"These bandits are merciless and don't hesitate to kill," the head of the village went on, "not even with women, I gave that information to the hokage too when I asked for help. So I don't understand why you brought that girl with you. But since she's here now, I think it's best to keep her out of harms way."

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted, "Listen you-"

"Be quiet Naruto, I'll handle this myself." She glared at the head of the village, "Listen jerk, we were assigned this mission and I'm the leader of this team. I doubt the hokage would've send me if I wasn't capable of successfully completing this mission. But if you don't want a girl saving your village I'll go away, but then I'm taking them with me." She pointed at Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and Tsuki.

"Very well then," he said, clearly taken aback, "They always come when it's dark. You can use the time we still have to prepare. Follow me to your room, please."

Okami and the boys followed him, dog and wolf not far behind.

* * *

The head of the village had already left them alone, but still nobody spoke. Naruto and Kiba were glancing around nervously. When Okami was mad she could be just as scary, if not scarier as Sakura, who was widely known for her temper. Akamaru seemed to feel the tension in the room too and kept as quiet as possible. Tsuki however was calmly lying with her head in Okami's lap while she stroked her gently.

"Something the matter guys?" she asked in an attempt to break the tension.

"Oh, nothing." Kiba answered. The boys relaxed a bit, knowing she wasn't angry any longer.

The head obviously hadn't thought about the possibility of a girl shinobi, as there was only one room. But they found some room dividers so Okami could change clothes while the boys were in the bathroom.

"And they say girls take long in the bathroom." She muttered. Kiba and Naruto still weren't done in there.

"I'm going to find another bathroom," Okami shouted at the door, "since you ladies keep this one occupied."

She walked out of the room and came in a hallway full of doors. Where the hell was the bathroom?

"Only one way to find out." She mumbled to Tsuki.

* * *

The boys were finally done in the bathroom when Okami came back.

"Managed to find another bathroom?"

"Yeah, but you won't believe how may doors there are out there."

"Couldn't sniff out the right door?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to sniff for a bathroom, baka. What the hell were you doing in there anyway?"

"We were giving Akamaru a bath. He needs to be in good condition when we have to fight."

"If you're talking about the bandits, they're not our biggest problem Kiba."

"What do you mean?"

"I've noticed the people in this village don't trust shinobi. Didn't you see how they looked at us when we entered the village?"

Okami walked over to a desk and spread out a map on it. It showed the village and the surrounded area.

"How did you get that?"

"I borrowed it. I found it in a room when I was looking for the bathroom."

"And you think it's strange they don't trust us?" Kiba asked sarcastically.

"Like he would've let me borrow it if I asked him." She rolled with her eyes, "I'll put it back, but for now it could be useful to the mission."

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"That can wait, I've got something else to show you." She held up a small book, "It's the diary of the head of the village."

"You stole an old mans diary?" Naruto asked unbelieving.

"I read it too," Okami shrugged, "but here's the interesting part. He writes about a strange group of people coming to the village every now and then. They're all dressed in black cloaks and wear masks, so their faces are never seen. As soon as they enter the village they split up and go to some shops to buy all kinds of stuff you usually won't need, like all kinds of venoms and herbs. The head of the village sent someone after them once to find out who they are. But once they entered the forest just outside the village they just disappeared. It was then he suspected them to be shinobi."

"But that doesn't explain why they don't trust us." Naruto interrupted her.

"The old man understood they want to stay unknown. So he didn't do anything about them and made sure there weren't any rumors leaking out. But there were people disappearing. He marked on this map where they were last seen. I think the village of those shinobi is over there somewhere. He knew he couldn't send men from the village after them, they wouldn't stand a chance. So what's the best way to destroy a shinobi?"

"Send shinobi after them!" Kiba concluded, "He wants to use us to get rid of them."

"But that's terrible! It'll end up in a war for sure, and we don't know anything about them, their abilities or the size of their village."

"Exactly," Okami said, "and that's why we mustn't fight these people. We'll talk to them and send a message to Tsunade-sama in the morning."

They spent the rest of the day making plans. When night fell they were prepared for any kind of trouble, or so they thought.

* * *

-le gasp!- That evil man! how could he expect to get away with this?!

uhm.. yeah... just ignore my random rambling and review please :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or it's characters, the great Kishimoto Masashi-sama does. I do own the OC's in this story, so don't steal them or use them without my permission

hi people! sorry for the long wait, but I didn't really have inspiration to write, part of the reason for that is not getting reviews. I know more people than the two who reviewed this are reading it. So please leave a review to tell me what you think. I usually only write for myself and don't let anybody read it. And when I submit it here or on DeviantArt, I want people to say what they think about it so I can improve myself.

now enjoy reading!

* * *

The night had fallen and they were ready to fulfill their mission. They split up in two groups: Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru worked together, and Okami and Tsuki were the other group. This way they could hide themselves better. Okami also didn't have to hide her night eyes, which were now two little silver lights in the same form as the almost full moon shining above them. If she had to hide them, she couldn't see half as well as now, so this plan was the most efficient.

They didn't have to wait long before there appeared a group of people. It was Okami's task to sniff out their leader while Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru held an eye on the others. Okami focused some extra chakra in her nose. Smelling someone's rank was very difficult. The leader always had a slight scent of power.

The group split up and it wasn't very difficult for Okami to discover the faint scent.

Found you.

She silently followed him until he was alone, suppressing her chakra as much as possible. She looked Tsuki in the eyes for a moment, who understood the silent order; stay here and get the others if something un expected happens.

Okami snuck up behind the man, took a kunai out and held it to his throat.

"As I expected." The man said with a voice that didn't sound as old as she'd expected. She knew that wasn't what she was supposed to pay attention to, but she couldn't help the thought crossing her mind.

"What do you mean?"

"You can suppress your chakra, but you can't hide your smell." He replied, "So what do you want? You could've killed me already if you wanted."

"I don't want to kill you. I want to ask you to leave this village and leave the people here alone. There have been people disappearing. I was told you were a bunch of bandits, but that's obviously not who you are. I don't know for what hidden village you are, but leave this village alone."

"I'm afraid that's not a decision I can make."

Suddenly the man disappeared, Okami cursed herself for not paying attention. The man appeared a couple of meters away again, now facing her. Okami heard a gasp from behind the mask.

"Y-you… I-it's you!" his voice sounded terrified.

"What-"

Suddenly a high sound filled the air and the next moment Okami was punched in the stomach. She had no idea what the hell was happening. She looked up and saw that the masked man had picked her up and was carrying her over his shoulder. For some reason her body wouldn't obey her, she couldn't move. It felt like all of her energy was being drained out of her body. She passed out.

* * *

"This is boring, I wish something would happen already." Naruto said.

"Baka, we're lucky if there doesn't happen anything. That means Okami isn't fighting yet."

Suddenly there was a high noise.

"What's that noise?" Kiba asked.

"What noise?"

"Sounds a bit like a dog whistle. I think it's to high for you to hear."

"Look, they're retreating."

"And there's Tsuki!" Kiba said, spotting the white wolf.

Tsuki barked something.

"They took her away!" Kiba translated.

* * *

"Found something yet?"

"No her scent ends right here, together with the scent of those shinobi."

They were in the forest next to the village. It was morning already and there was still no trace of Okami. Naruto cursed himself for not getting there in time.

"I guess that leaves us no choice but to find that hidden village." Naruto said, pulling a map out of his backpack.

* * *

"Where the hell is that village?"

"I don't know, baka. Maybe that's why they call it a _hidden_ village?" Kiba said sarcastically, "Now be quiet and look out for traps."

"How can I _look_ out for traps if this forest is so dark I can even see my feet?"

"Yeah, you're right. If we don't find that village by evening we're in serious trouble."

"You mean we have to go back to the village again?" Naruto asked in horror, "I really can't stand that man with his ranting that he knew bringing a girl along with us was bad."

"No, I mean being trapped here in this forest without any idea of where the exit is."

"Don't you have a flashlight of something?"

"Yeah, that's perfect," Kiba said sarcastically, "To tell them where we are, baka."

"Stop calling me that, bastard."

* * *

The boy looked around him, checking if someone was around. He couldn't let anyone find out where he was going. They would just give him that look again, and tell him to forget about it. But how could he ever forget about it? It was simply impossible. No one understood how he felt about it all. He hid himself when he heard voices. They must never find out that he was still going to that place.

He knew he had no business with what the two men just out of his eyesight told each other, but he couldn't help but overhear their conversation. He tried to concentrate on the dirty wall in his hiding place, but when he recognized one of the voices, he couldn't help himself. He listened more carefully now.

"I found her in the nearby village and brought her back with me. She lost her memory though. She doesn't know anything about her life in the village. You can tell the others Okami returned, but under any circumstances you must not tell the boy."

"But he'll find out about Okami sooner or later, what are we going to do about that?"

"The yorukage will take care of that. For now, we mustn't let him find out, she won't be able to tell who he is anyway. Who knows what he might do when he find out."

The boy listened in shock. Okami? Did they mean the one he thought they meant? If that was the case…

"Yeah, who knows what I might do, Akio-san." He whispered to himself, "I don't even know myself."

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Okami screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Scream as much as you want, it's useless. Nobody can hear you."

That mask. She wished he wasn't hiding behind that mask. It was without a doubt the same man from before, but for some reason she just wanted to see his face. And what was it with that man that made her so angry? Was is that he defeated her so easily? No, there was something different. If only she knew what it was.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" she knew she actually had to remain calm in this situation, but from the moment she woke up in the small cell with chains on her wrists and ankles she was in a blind panic. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

"I am not the person to tell you that, Wabishii Okami. You'll find out soon enough." Something in the voice of the man made her lose her calm again. She struggled against the cold chains that held her.

"That won't help, Okami. Those chains are amplified with chakra, you wont be able to break them. Especially now you've been unconscious for a whole day."

"How do you know who I am anyway?"

"Forgot about us, how unkind of you. No matter. I'll make you remember, I promise." He took his mask halfway off, exposing the upper half of his face so she could look him in the eyes. Okami gasped. Impossible. She stared at the man, completely at a loss for words. Staring back at her were eyes just like hers: black with a silver almost full moon in each of them. Just the shape the moon had tonight.

There was a high sound, the same as before.

"Ah, seems your friends have arrived."

He put his mask back on and left the dark cell.

* * *

Hope you liked it

If you want to know what'll happen to Okami and the gang, or who that mysterious boy is, what'll be the role of the man with the mask? Just leave a review, and I'll be happy to write more. And I'm serious, I might consider holding chapters back if I don't get reviews. I like the alerts I'm getting too, but I'm pretty insecure about my writing so reviews make a much better way to motivate me to write more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, so Kishimoto Masashi-sama called me last night and said he liked my story so much I could have Naruto, so it's mine now... seriously, no I don't own anything exept the OC's in this

so, I'm not really going to hold chapters back, but I'd apriciate it if you leave a review!

I really like writing this fic again, cause there's gonna be some action soon! :D But there'll also be a lot of cunfusion, so if you don't get something don't worry, in the end you'll understand.

now enjoy!

* * *

"No! Naruto! Kiba! Where are you Tsuki?" Reminded of the wolf that was always by her side Okami felt tears running down her cheeks.

'So are you going to pity yourself now?'

'Shut up Houkou!'

'I don't believe I've raised a weakling.'

'Just lend me your chakra so I can break these chains you mutt.'

'I'm afraid I can't do that, pup. I'm sorry.'

'Why the hell not? And since when have you gained the ability to be sorry?'

'Whether you believe it or not, but I care about you pup.'

'You only say that because if I die, you die too. And if we don't get out of here, we'll die. We have to find Tsuki and the others and get out of here, so lend me your god damned chakra already.'

'They won't kill us, Okami.'

'How would you know?'

'Because they know us, and we know them.'

Us? We? Okami was fairly sure she hadn't seen these people before, nor did she recognize their smell.

At this moment the door opened and a couple of masked men came in. They made her stand up, which was quite difficult with all those heavy chains.

"Don't try anything funny." One of the masked men said.

Okami thought it would be best if she obeyed now and waited for the right opportunity to escape.

They led her out of her cell, past several doors, behind which were most likely more cells. Okami wondered if behind one of these Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and Tsuki were locked up, trying to find a way to escape. Hold on guys, I'll be there soon.

From behind some of the doors she could hear a faint screaming. Her guards didn't pay any attention to it and led her up a staircase that led them out of the dungeons and through several other hallways. They arrived at the door they apparently needed to be. One of the men knocked.

"Come in."

When they opened the door Okami saw a friendly looking man behind a large desk. This must be their kage, Okami thought, this is bad.

"Ah, Wabishii Okami, please have a seat. Remove her chains." He said to one of the men.

"But yorukage-sama-"

"I said remove her chains." He remained calm, but there was a threat in his voice unlike any Okami had ever heard before. It was clear this man had no problem with making people listen to him.

Okami was released from her chains, but she knew she couldn't escape. Not while she was in the presence of none other than a kage and some other shinobi who were most likely very skilled.

The yorukage directed his attention on her again.

"Okami, welcome back in the village hidden in the night."

Okami said nothing, and gave him an evil glare. The fact that she couldn't escape didn't cause her to act more polite.

"No need to be so hostile, Okami. You are here with your family, after all."

"I don't have a family." Okami spat at him.

"So you truly don't remember?" he sighed.

"What am I supposed to remember?" This was going absolutely nowhere. At this rate, she was never going to be able to escape.

"You were born in this village, Okami" he said, "This is your home."

"I… I… what?" Okami was at a loss for words. She hadn't seen that one coming.

"One day, though, when you were about five years old, you suddenly disappeared. You never returned to this village until now. We never knew what happened to you. And I guess we'll never know, because you don't remember it."

"Wh-what about my parents?" Okami managed to say, "Do I have brothers or sisters?"

The yorukage sighed sadly, "Unfortunately, both your parents died in a mission. You don't have any siblings either."

Somewhere in her mind, the things this man said all made sense. How would they else know about her? But there was still something that didn't feel quite right.

"How do I know you're speaking the truth about this all?"

"I understand why you would be suspicious, but your abilities do not lie." He said pointing at her eyes, "You have the nightview. An ability possessed only by members of the Wabishii clan from our village."

"Nightview?"

"Yes, though I don't understand something. Tell me, how can you apparently use the nightview without focusing your chakra? The man who brought you here told me you followed him, while suppressing your chakra perfectly. However, you had your nightview activated the whole time. How is this possible Okami? Nightview isn't exactly some trick one can easily master."

"I-I don't know. My eyes just change every night, I don't have to do anything for it. I didn't have to learn from somebody how to do it."

"Interesting… Very interesting." The yorukage seemed deep in thought,

"So that guy that brought me here is also part of my clan? He is related to me?" Okami interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes," He replied, "His name is Wabishii Akio, he is your cousin."

"Do I have more family here?" Okami was so interested in what this man had to say, that she forgot about everything else.

"Everyone in this village thinks of each other as family, but If you're talking about related by blood, there are unfortunately not many members of the once mighty Wabishii clan left."

After a short silence the yorukage went on, "I think that's enough for tonight. It has been a eventful day, and I think we all could use a good night of sleep."

At this moment, Okami spotted something on the yorukage's desk that she recognized as her forehead protector. She reached up and felt she still had a headband on. Her fingers traced the symbol. That wasn't the Konoha symbol, Okami thought.

"We've given you a headband of our village, since you belong here, after all." the yorukage said, spotting her movements, "Now, we've prepared a room for you where you can stay."

"What happened to my friends?"

"We've explained the situation to them and they've gotten a room of their own. You can see them in the morning."

There was a knock on the door and a black haired man came in.

This scent, Okami thought, it's Akio.

"Akio here will bring you to your room."

"What about my wolf?" Okami asked.

"The wolf? She is yours?" he asked a bit surprised.

Okami nodded a 'yes'.

"Very well, we'll bring her to your room too."

Akio started to walk out of the room, expecting Okami to follow him, but stopped when he heard her speak again.

"Can I… keep my Konoha headband?" She asked softly.

A bit reluctant the yorukage nodded and handed her the forehead protector.

Okami followed Akio out of the room. They walked silently trough the hallway. But once they turned around a corner, out of the others sight, Okami suddenly felt strong arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

and before you say something about nightview: No I could not come up with a better name okay?

review please


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, they beling to Kishimoto Masashi-sama! I do own the OCs in this story

* * *

Akio released her from his hug but kept his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him.

"I missed you, Okami-chan"

Okami didn't know what to say for a moment, before coming up with a reply, "Talking about mood swings, what the hell did you take?"

"Still the same sense of humor I see." He smiled at her, "You're still the same as you was back then, even if you don't remember. You didn't change at all."

After a short silence he went on, releasing her shoulders and starting to walk again while Okami followed, "Yeah… I'm sorry if I startled you with that hug and all, but it's just that I really missed you. We used to be very good friends when we were kids."

"It doesn't matter, I was just a little surprised. I don't remember you, after all."

Akio looked a bit down when she said this.

"But maybe we can be friends again. Once we get to know each other again?" Okami said.

He brightened up a bit, "What about I'll show you around in town tomorrow? Maybe you'll remember something."

"I'd like that," Okami smiled, "Can my friends come too?"

"Of course."

They stopped at a door with a masked shinobi standing at each side of the door. Akio talked to them for a while, and they opened the door for them.

Okami didn't even have a decent chance to look around in the room before she was tackled by something big.

"Okami-chan!" Naruto shouted surprised.

"I missed you too, Tsuki." Okami said, giving her a hug and pushing the wolf gently away. Standing up, she looked around the room. Kiba and Naruto each sat on a chair in the middle of the room. Their backs against each other and their arms and feet bound. Akamaru was sitting in a cage.

Okami ran over to them to untie them. "Why are they tied up Akio?" Okami asked a bit shocked.

"We had to bind them so they wouldn't be unreasonable and try to escape. It's the same as what we did with you. The white wolf was the only one who was quiet, so she wasn't locked up like the dog. I believe she understands."

"Understands what? What's going on Okami?" Kiba asked, rubbing his released wrists.

"Okami is home, that's what's going on." Akio interfered, his voice a bit cold.

"What?"

"Yeah… apparently I was born in this village." They looked at her as if she was crazy. Okami gave a short explanation to the boys of what happened.

"So this is your hidden village?"

She nodded.

"But wait a minute," Kiba said, "Are you going to stay here? And where does that leave us? What about Konoha?"

"Please don't ask such difficult questions right now, Kiba. I just heard it myself. I don't know what I'm going to do now, and to be honest, I don't want to think about it right now. All I want to do is have good night of sleep." She looked around the room, "And seeing as there are only two beds here, I'll get an other room."

"That's right," Akio said.

"And what's wrong with your eyes anyway? They're all weird." Kiba asked.

"Oh, this is a jutsu from my clan, it's called nightview. Akio here can do it too, he's my cousin."

The boys looked even more dumbfounded at this.

"It's a bit much to comprehend all at once, I know." She said, and the boys understood it must've been much harder for her than it was for them.

"Akio's going to show me around in the village tomorrow, to see if I'll remember anything. You can come too if you want." She said, following Akio out of the room, "Goodnight boys."

* * *

"Your room isn't far from here." He said, "You know, It's quite funny you have a wolf as your companion."

"How come?"

"Well, the people in our clan are wolf users. There are some other clans who use wolfs too. In fact, there are more people who use wolfs here, than those who don't." He said, "That's why we have these wolf like symbols on our forehead protectors."

And the surprises just wont stop, Okami thought looking at Akio's headband. "So where's your wolf?"

"He's at my house. Most of us don't keep their wolf at their side at all times. If we need their help, they'll know and come to help us. That's part of the special bond we've got with them."

They arrived at the right door, Akio opened it and they went inside.

"You do realize I could easily escape out of here, don't you?" Okami said, looking around.

"You're not here as our prisoner, Okami-chan, you should know that by now."

"But my friends had guards in front of their door."

"That's different, they're outsiders."

There was a small silence before Akio walked over to Okami, planted a soft kiss on her forehead and left the room, "Goodnight Okami-chan."

* * *

Okami was drifting off to sleep, Tsuki wrapped tightly in her arms. They always slept like this, giving warmth and protection to each other in the dark hours of the night. Okami felt happy. She had always wondered who her family was, and what they'd been like. It felt good to finally know where she came from. Even if she didn't remember anything from when she lived here, she trusted Akio to make her remember it again. He'd promised, after all.

Just when she was about to fall asleep, there was a soft tap on the window, causing Okami to be instantly awake again. She stood up and walked to the window to see what made the noise. What she saw surprised her to no end. There was a boy, looking a bit older than herself, sitting on her windowsill, his eyes black with silver moons in them. Was this another member of her clan? He looked at her and motioned her to follow him, before jumping down.

Okami looked at Tsuki, who was still sleeping peacefully. I'll just let her sleep for now, she thought, it has been a tiring day.

She opened the window and they jumped out, looking for that mysterious boy. Finally they spotted him standing in a dark alleyway with a big black wolf at his side. He looked at them, his face expressionless. He walked closer to them, stepping into the light of a nearby lantern. Because of this Okami could see his face better. He had his long brown hair in a low ponytail, the most amazing brown eyes Okami had ever seen and some scars on his left cheek. Okami couldn't help but wonder where he got those. They were just a couple of inches apart by now. The boy carefully placed a hand on her cheek, as if to feel if she really was there, that it wasn't just all a dream.

"…Okami?" he whispered.

She nodded almost unnoticeable. And for the second time that night, she felt strong arms wrapped around her. There was so much emotion in this hug, so much pain. She felt a bit overwhelmed. Hesitantly she hugged the boy back, trying to comfort him.

"Okami-chan…" he whispered into her shoulder.

* * *

Okami didn't know how long they had been standing there. It was probably just a couple of minutes, but it felt more like hours. She knew she had to say something soon, but she was afraid to hurt the boy even more. She took a deep breath and decided it was now or never.

"I'm sorry… so sorry, but I don't know who you are." She said softly.

"I know, Okami. I heard you lost your memory." He whispered back, "They probably didn't tell you about me either, but you must believe me when I say… I am your brother."

* * *

Yay! more hugs for Okami-chan! :D but OMGWTF did he just say he was? O.o yeah, I'm surprised to.

I'm so sorry this is so late! I'll try to have the next chapter done sooner... much sooner :)

I hope you at least liked this one I know I liked writing it. I think this story is halfway done now. Get ready for some epic fighting scenes in the near future (but still some chapters away sorry)..

Please leave a review :D


End file.
